


Shut Eye

by Mothvoid



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breeding Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Dollification, Dubious Consent, M/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Premature Ejaculation, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Under-negotiated Kink, a lil, some - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothvoid/pseuds/Mothvoid
Summary: Jon doesn't know how to talk about sex so he just passes out in front of Martin and waits for him to take him, and he does!
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Shut Eye

**Author's Note:**

> CW / Spoilers: Martin touches Jons chest while he thinks he is asleep. Jon didn't give consent before he slept for that but he wanted it to happen. Then they actually kinda talk about it & then he fucks Jon while he's asleep.
> 
> Words used for Jon are: cock, hole, sex, pussy, clit, tits, breasts

Jon passes out a lot. Now that he can rest properly for the first time in literal years his body takes the chance as much as it can. It's gotten better the longer they’ve been here but still, sometimes they’ll be watching tv on the couch and Martin will find that Jon is completely asleep next to him.

Martin left Jon on the couch to make some food for them. Jon has been learning how to cook some, but Martin is the one in charge of buying groceries. The only one of them actually knowing how to stock a kitchen. Jon is still learning how to eat regularly again.

After Martin finishes up the meal he goes back to find Jon laying on his back and sleeping on the couch, breathing softly. Jon is wearing one of Martins sweaters, oversized and swallowing him.

Right now, from the way he’s laying the sweater has fallen off his shoulder almost all the way down to his chest.

Martin has always been attracted to Jon, ever since the first time he saw him in the archives. He is pretty sure Jon is uninterested in sex though, only heard rumors, but he’s fine with that and is happy to be with Jon no matter what, but sometimes it is frustrating when all he can think about is how Jons tits felt pressed against him through his clothing when he hugs him from behind in the kitchen, wanting to know how they feel without anything in between. 

Martin sits on the couch next to Jons head. He runs his fingers through Jons hair and tries to wake him softly. He doesn’t even stir.

Martin runs his hands down Jons neck and he seems to go even more slack under his touch. He loves how Jon looks when he’s asleep, face and body so relaxed so… malleable. Martins breathing picks up just from this, just touching him like this. It's not like he hasn't touched Jons neck before but, it feels different when he’s like this, like a doll he has to take care of.

He is entranced by the feeling of his skin, so soft and warm under his hands. He touches lightly at first fully expecting Jon to wake up and tell him to stop. Part of him wishes Jon would tell him to stop. Part of him never wants to stop touching Jon.

But Jon doesn’t wake up. Martins hands start to move under the sweater, moving on their own. He freezes and withdraws them slightly. Martin wants to touch Jon so badly. But tries to hold himself back. 

Martin sits and stares at the expanse of Jons exposed skin. Hands still placed on him, feeling his pulse under his fingers. Jon hasn’t woken up so far. This could be the only chance martin has to know what Jons tits would feel like in his grasp.

Jon would probably never know, his connection to the eye being almost entirely severed. And anyway Jon wouldn't mind a little touch, right?

Martin pets over the exposed skin again, rubbing his fingertips against his collar bones and trying to memorize the feeling of him.

He starts to slip his hands under the sweater again. Letting his hands travel down this time, down past the swell of his chest and under them to grab them fully with his hands.

He lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, massaging his small breasts with his hands, breathing shallow breaths, already fully hard in his pants just from this.

He pinches Jons nipples between his fingers and Jon makes a noise. Martin feels dread wash over him, bracing for the worst but again Jon doesn’t wake up. He pinches Jons nipples again and this time Martin can actually hear the sound and he sounds, pleased?

Jon lets out pleased little breaths and moans as he continues to plays with his tits. Martin has never heard such beautiful sounds from him before and is enthralled. 

Emboldened, he removes his hands from under the sweater and grabs the bottom of it to bring up and bunch above Jons tits.

Martin is mesmerized, the first time seeing Jon in any state of undress. His chest looking smaller while laying flat on his back. Martin takes them back in his hands and squeezes them together imagining how Jon would look topless in other positions. He lets out a punched out noise as the idea of fucking his tits comes into his mind.

Martin squeezes himself in his pants while still touching Jons chest with his other hand. Hes never felt more turned on in his life. He pinches Jons nipple again, hard, trying to make Jon wake up so he doesn’t do this. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to stop himself at this point. Jon just whines and snuggles his head into Martins’ leg.

Martin swallows and moves slowly to straddle Jons chest. He takes his dick out, already flushed and leaking.

He pushes Jons tits together again and slots his dick between them. They feel so soft against him and he can’t bite back a moan as he comes unexpectedly onto Jons chest. His orgasm took him completely by surprise, more worked up than the thought.

He spends a moment catching his breath above Jon and enjoying how his chest looks covered in his come before the anxiety surges back into him again and he rushes to clean his spend off of Jons chest.

——

The next few days Martin is wracked with guilt. He can’t even look at Jon without thinking about what he did to him. He feels so ashamed. So ashamed that he loved it. Hes thought about it every time hes masturbated since. His thoughts always turn to Jons sleep relaxed face under him and how soft he felt against him.

They are cuddling on the couch again. Martin is not holding Jon as tightly as he usually does. Jon can tell something is bothering him and asks him what’s wrong.

Martin looks like he’s going to be sick but he takes a breath, “I’m so sorry Jon I-I I molested you in your sleep a couple days ago... when you fell asleep on the couch”

“I know” Jon responds.

Without hearing him Martin continues to babble, “I feel so terrible about it and I understand if you- wait what? You knew?”

Jon stifles a laugh, "Yes Martin, I thought you knew?” 

Martins mind is reeling, remembering every pleasant sigh Jon let out and how open his body was to him in a different context now. And remembering with embarrassment how quickly he came. He turns red and looks at Jon with bewilderment.

“Y-you were awake the whole time?” Martin asks him.

“Well not at the start, but when you started to touch my chest and” Martin cringes and covers his face with his hands. Jon moves them down and puts his hands on Martins face, “and you touched me so nicely and I felt so desired. I was still half asleep, and I just wanted to let you do whatever you wanted to me”

“So, you aren’t mad at me?” Martin asks through Jon squishing his face.

“No!” Jon says with a smile a makes Martin meet his eye, “I really quite enjoyed it” He says with a blush of his own.

"Wait, wait, wait was this your plan the entire time?" Martin asks, and it's Jons turn to hide away in his hands, “Oh my god Jon I can’t believe you- this whole time- you could have just told me!” 

Jon parts his hands and smiles at martin through them, “It worked though, didn’t it?” 

Martin rolls his eyes and grins and starts to attack Jons sides with his fingers.

——

Its been about a week since their conversation on the couch that turned into a tickle fight with only one mug casualty.

Martin is laying next to Jon in bed as he thinks back on it. He remembers how much Jon enjoyed it and realizes that he could do it again.

His mind starts racing with the ideas of what he wants to do, but he takes a breath and tries to steady himself.

This time he doesn’t delay on lifting up Jons shirt to view his beautiful tits. Since he wasn’t trying to convince himself he didn’t want this he didn’t have to hold himself back.

He takes one of his nipples into his mouth while kneading the other breast with his hand. Lavishing them both with the attention they deserve. He considers not leaving marks but Jon seems to really enjoy this, so he wants to leave him some surprises.

Maybe a lot of surprises, sucking marks into his chest and torso, kissing down his stomach until he reaches the waistband of his pants.

Martin swears he can smell Jon arousal.

As he starts to slide down Jons pants he quickly notices that Jon didn’t wear any underwear to bed tonight, maybe never, he realizes.

“What a cheeky slut” Martin murmurs to himself and nips a bit too hard at the skin he’s uncovered, “You’d probably enjoy it if I just took you at any time, always ready for it, bend you over anywhere in the house” 

Martin realizes that Jon didn't respond like someone awake would when being bit and that Jon is still genuinely asleep right now and not just half asleep. He feels heat flash through him from the thought. He doesn't want Jon to wake up this time.

He groans and continues to take Jons pants down the rest of the way and off his ankles.

Martin moves one of Jons legs to the side, positioning him like a doll.

He gasps a little the first time seeing Jons pussy, extremely wet and clit bigger than he expected.

He runs one of his fingers through Jons slick and then puts it into his mouth. He moans slightly at the taste and then moves down closer to in between his legs.

He nuzzles into the seam of Jons thigh and laughs lightly to himself, still so surprised he gets to do this. Then he kisses him there and moves back to his sex.

He licks a stripe up from Jons hole to his cock, “Fuck you taste so good Jon, did you know that?” He runs a finger through Jons slick again and moves back up to Jons face.

Jons mouth is already open slightly so Martin puts his finger in Jons mouth and runs it over his tongue. He wonders if he’ll taste it in the morning.

He moves back down after giving Jon a kiss he didn’t return and sucks Jons cock into his mouth.

Jon gasps lightly in his sleep, hips twitching up slightly. He moves down to fuck Jons hole with his tongue for a bit before deciding to slide his fingers in as well.

He searches for a spot inside Jon and he knows hes found it when Jons hips twitch up unconsciously again. He sucks his cock back into his mouth and puts one arm around his thigh positioning his seemingly lifeless body exactly where he wants it.

A few moments later he feels Jon coming around his fingers as he whines in his sleep.

Martin pulls his fingers out and licks them clean before getting his dick out of his pants, deciding he needs to feel that around his cock.

Martin prays he doesn’t come before he can get Jon off again.

He slides his cock in Jon very easily, still sloppy from his recent orgasm. Martin stills after he is fully inside. He grabs onto Jons thighs as he tries to process the tight, wet feeling around him.

After he thinks he can move without coming he drops down onto his elbow above Jon and buries his head into Jons neck as his hips move him into Jon.

Jons legs slide down back onto the bed without Martin holding him open. He gives Jon another kiss onto his unresponsive lips and sits back up to move Jons thigh back where wants them.

Martin fucks into Jon harder as he rubs his clit with his thumb trying to match the rhythm of his thrusts.

He comes as soon as he feels Jon start to tighten around him. He rolls his hips in short, aborted thrusts as he pumps Jon full of his come. He pulls out to see his come dripping out of Jon. Only after he sees that, admittedly very sexy sight, does he realize he definitely forgot to put a condom on.

Jon hadn’t told him, but he also hadn’t asked Jon if he could get pregnant or not, he doesn’t really mind though. He’d never thought about it before now, but Jon would probably be really sexy, cunt full of his come, belly full of his baby.

‘Jesus, okay’ He thinks to himself shaking him out of his thoughts, ‘I need to get up before I get hard again’ He cleans Jon up as best he can and snuggles back into his sleeping body like nothing ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you thought it was sexy 😳


End file.
